She Runs
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: It's not easy having the girl of your dreams runaway from you.


Title: She Runs  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera", "Death Knell", and "Heroes II" Season Seven  
  
Season: Post "Heroes II"  
  
Summary: It's not easy having the girl of your dreams runaway from you.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also don't own "She Runs" snug by Jimmy Wayne. I do own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Just a little something I thought of after a weekend of listening to the Jimmy Wayne CD and reading Sam / Jack fics.  
  
-----------------  
  
Jack walked down one of the corridors within the SGC and found himself standing in front of his 2IC's lab, without knocking he peeked his head in and found her entranced with one of her machines. Suddenly she sat up, as if she had sensed him and gave him one of her million dollar smiles, "Good morning Sir."  
  
Jack grinned as he sauntered into the lab, "Good morning to you too Major. Having a nice morning I see."  
  
Sam nodded, her smile didn't fade, "Yes Sir."  
  
Jack watched Sam's sparkling blue eyes and knew that in her own way she was thanking him for the night before, a lot had happened to her in the last few months, her horrific battle against one of Anubis' super soldiers, Janet's death and the temporary loss of contact with her father - it had become too much for her. One evening she just suddenly appeared on Jack's doorstep, soaked to the bone and crying. He had taken her in, made her shower, given her a change of clothes and held her as she fell asleep in his bed. He wouldn't go as far as to say it had become a regular thing, but when life just got too much for her she came to him now.  
  
When Cassie was lashing out at her and Pete was calling to say that he couldn't make it for a visit that weekend, even though he promised, and General Hammond was yelling over her cell phone to get down to the SGC as quickly as possible - those were the times that he found her on his doorstep. Normally now he just invited her in, made her sit and held her as she cried before offering to make something to eat, or for the two of them to watch a movie or if she just wanted to sleep. When she picked the latter he just led her to his room and laid her down and held her. She clutched to him as if he were the last solid object in her universe and he would hold her, rub her back affectionately and whisper sweet nothings to her.  
  
But the next morning at work everything was back to normal, she addressed him as 'sir' or 'colonel' and never mentioned their activities outside of the SGC. He often wondered if she'd ever even mentioned it to Cassie or Pete. Since Janet's passing Cassie had moved in with Sam, so the teenager must notice when her godmother was missing - but Pete, considering Jack didn't give him the highest marks, he figured that the 'detective' didn't even notice.   
  
The idea brought a more of a grin on his face, one large enough to make Sam suspicious, "Sir?"  
  
Jack broke out of his trance but held the smile, "Major?"  
  
Sam shook her head and half laughed and it made Jack's smile widen, "Well I will let you get back to work now...I might drop by later."  
  
"That would be nice." Sam smiled and Jack craftily walked out of the lab.  
  
-----------------  
  
Jack had been sitting in his office for a while, waiting for his computer to finish burning a CD. Finally the CD-ROM popped out and Jack quickly snatched up the disk, adding it to a letter within an envelope before running it off to be mailed.   
  
-----------------  
  
Pete Shanahan sat at his desk typing his latest report when the mail was being handed out.  
  
"Shanahan!" Someone shouted and tossed Pete a package and a few envelopes, nothing out of the ordinary for a Denver cop.   
  
"Thanks Charlie!" Pete called as he put his typing aside for a moment to open his mail. Just as he grabbed the first envelope his partner burst though the door, commanding his attention as well as the rest of the bullpen.  
  
"Pete lets go! We got the search warrant!" He yelled before dashing back out of the room, Pete threw the mail into his bag and headed out after his partner.  
  
-----------------  
  
By the time he got home Pete was exhausted, they had found the man who had been stealing from the elderly women downtown but all of the paperwork involved in his arrest had Pete just about ready to pluck his own eyes out. He dragged himself though his apartment and threw himself into his chair, throwing his bag by his feet. When the bag hit the floor it's contents fell out, among it was a large envelope.  
  
Pete watched the envelope for several moments before his curiosity outweighed his fatigue and he grabbed it, pulling the top off and dumping the contents into his lap; a letter and a CD. He read the letter, which read; "Put in the CD" and then popped the CD into the player.  
  
_Finger tips tappin' on the tabletop  
She's right there with you but she's not  
It's like she hears other voices when you talk  
She can't stop  
She's gotta go, doesn't know where, don't know why_

_She runs away  
She runs right to it  
So fast she'll run right though it  
I don't ask her where she has to be  
But sometimes she runs to me_  
  
_She's a born-again burnin' restless soul  
Leaves a sweet empty place when she goes  
Oh I love her and I wanna tell her so  
She says don't   
She can't stay, can't say why, she won't try_  
  
_She runs away  
She runs right to it  
So fast she'll run right though it  
I don't ask her where she has to be  
But sometimes she runs to me  
She needs to be free  
But when she needs someone  
She runs to me..._  
  
Pete listened to the rest of the song before he leaned over and grabbed his phone, dialing Sam's number by heart. He'd figured that the CD had been from her, some cute little romantic gesture but he was certain now that it wasn't.  
  
-----------------  
  
The phone was on its third ring by the time Cassandra answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Cassie? This is Pete."  
  
"Oh," Cassie said, slightly disappointed, "Hi Pete."  
  
"Hey is Sam around, I want to talk to her." Pete asked and did his best to keep his voice normal.  
  
"Sorry she's not in." Cassie shrugged, "I can take a message."  
  
"Well do you know when she'll be in?" Pete asked, anxiety dripping into his voice.  
  
"Nope - she might not be home at all." Cassie replied.  
  
Pete shuttered, that was the answer he feared, "Why wouldn't she be home at all?"  
  
"Oh you know - she generally crashes at the Mountain after a rough day, it's nothing unusual." Cassie shrugged again.  
  
Pete let out a long sigh, "Yeah, she's probably at the Mountain." He mumbled - not at all convinced. "Thanks Cass."  
  
"Sure." Cassie replied before she hung up.  
  
Pete hung up his phone and sat in the darkness of his apartment for a moment before he heard his CD player loop and begin to play the song again.  
  
_Fingers tappin' on the tabletop..._  
  
-----------------  
  
"Ta-Dah!" Jack joked as he uncovered the meal that he had just moments before placed on the patio table. Sam laughed and clapped as Jack did a mock bow and began cutting, placing the pasta onto Sam's plate, meanwhile she took a long sip of her red wine as she watched her CO in the twinkling candlelight. It had been his idea for dinner, just a normal dinner with no crying involved - he said that he felt they needed a little pick-me-up so that all of their meetings outside of work weren't dark, Sam had wholeheartedly agreed, so here she sat, having a nice home cooked meal with nothing but the twinkling stars above and the candlelight to light their dinner and conversation. Sam and Jack's conversation, not Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill's.  
  
Sam and Jack.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: What did you think? Please review! 


End file.
